


Establishing Things

by emmmisadork



Series: The Adventures of the Watson-Holmes Family [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, help what do i do, what am i doing???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmmisadork/pseuds/emmmisadork
Summary: This is just establishing things.
Series: The Adventures of the Watson-Holmes Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850401
Kudos: 47





	Establishing Things

This is not a fanfic! This is establishing things, so you understand what is going on. Let's get to establishing things: This was originally made for my friend, Chelsea, find her on tumblr by searching "notaseashell" These fanfictions (that are in this series) are post-TFP, so if you haven't seen all 4 seasons of Sherlock yet, what are you doing?! Sherlock and John are married in this. (Sorry to any Adlock, Sherolly, Sherstrade, people who think of them as only best friends, or any other shippers other than Johnlock ones!) Sherlock and John fostered Chelsea and Emily at 5 years old, adopted them when they were 10. They are 13 in these fics. These are all told in Emily's point of view. (If you haven't guessed already, I am Emily.) Unless it says Third Person or someone else's point of view. Rosie is about 3 or 4 in these. If you don't like Chelsea or Emily at all, you can think of it as you and your friend. If your name is Chelsea or Emily, cool! Maybe think of it as you and another girl. If you have a friend named Chelsea/Emily, what a coincidence. I am not British whatsoever, I will try to use British slag, feel free to correct me on them. Please give me constructive criticism on how I can improve. Feel free to leave suggestions on what I should write!


End file.
